Mine
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: "Well at least I didn't nearly murder a teacher!" "Shut up Harry!" "Make me Ginerva!" About Harry/Ginny fan fiction. Little drabbles and little stories like a Part 1 and Part 2. There will be times through the war and written from Harry and Ginny's POV. Please REVIEW!
1. I Would

_Lately I found myself thinking, I've been dreaming about you a lot, Up in my head you're my boyfriend, But that's one thing you've already got..._

I look at her.

Her flaming red hair.

Her deep brown eyes.

Her smile.

That sparkle in her eye when she laughs.

Right now, I hate Dean Thomas.

I shut my eyes and think.

What would life be like if Ginny was mine?

I would love her like no Merlins Business.

But no. That can't happen because Dean is with her.

_Would you say he's in a L-O-V-E? Well if it was me then I Would, I WOULD! Would he hold you when your feeling low? Baby you should know, that I would! I WOULD!_

If only she knew that I loved her.

Then a flaming image of Ron cursing me into oblivion comes floating into my mind.

"You okay Harry?"

I look up to see Ginny smiling down at me.

My heart instantly skips a beat.

"Yeah! Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Dean?" I ask her.

"Oh, he's gone to detention," she states.

I run a hand through my hair.

"What's that?"

I look at Ginny, concern written all over her face.

I quickly pull me hand away. It's the scar from Umbridge's 'Special Quill'.

"Oh, it's nothing," I say but she grabs my hand and holds it in hers.

"It should have healed," she states.

"YO GINNY!"

We both look up to see Dean walking towards us.

"Oh, um, hi," Ginn says.

"Hi Dean," I sigh for what seems like the hundredth time today.

"Come on Gin," he says and leads her away.

"Bye Harry," she says and waves.

I wave back to her.

Ron and Hermione come in through the Portrait Hole.

"Time for Homework," Hermione says.

I sigh for the hundred and oneth time today.

_Would he please you? Would he kiss you? Would he treat you? Like I would, I WOULD! Would he touch you? Would he need you? Would he love you? Like I would..._

A/N: Hi Everyone! This is my first Harry/Ginny fan fic. Some chapters are going to be drabbles, some bits of songs (like this song) and some mini fan fic's like Part 1, Part 2 and Part 3!

Now, don't forget to press that review button!

Ginny :)

By the way, the song is 'I Would' by One Direction.


	2. She's Not Afraid

Chapter 2

_She's not afraid of all the attention, she's not afraid of running wild . . ._

I sit in the Common Room with all my friends and watch Harry.

I wish he knew that I actually liked him not Dean. God! Dean was so friggin' clingy.

"Hey Ginny."

Speak of the Devil.

"Hi," I reply in a strained voice.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk," I say and lead him out f the Common Room.

"Look, I like someone else," I say.

"You mean, you want to break up with me?" Dean asks me, anger flashing in his eyes.

I nod. And suddenly impact has come with my face and he's storming off. I bring my hand up to my cheek where he slapped me. Tears roll down my face and I walk into the Common Room and continue with my homework.

_She's not afraid of scary movies, she likes the way we kiss in the dark . . ._

I have just crept up to Hermione's dorm and explained everything.

I didn't cry but did, you know, get upset about Harry not liking me.

"You know, Gin, he does like you," Hermione says as I walk out of the room.

"Thanks, Mi. Really," I say and walk away.

_She's not afraid of all the attention, she's not afraid of running wild. How come she's so afraid of falling in LOVE?_

It's breakfast and I walk down to the Great Hall and sit with Luna even though she's in Ravenclaw, she still sits with us.

"Hey Gin."

I look up and see Dean.

"Dean, just poop off," I snap at him.

"Fine," he huffs.

"What was that all about?" Harry asks me.

I'm caught off guard.

"Oh, I broke up with Dean last night," I state.

I see a twinkle in his eyes appear.

First sign of liking!

_She's not afraid of all the attention, she's not afraid of running wild, how come she's so afraid of falling in LOVE? She's not afraid of scary movies, she likes the way we kiss in the dark, but she's so afraid of falling in LOVE!_

A/N: Hello! I would first off like to thank LadySarahj and The Lucky One 13 for following and favourting this fan fic!

Please review!

By the way, the song's 'She's Not Afraid' by One Direction.

Ginny :)


	3. The Spell Part 1

Part 1

"MISS WEASLEY! DO NOT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT! 150 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

I look up at Snape through my eyelashes. I pull out my wand and aim it at Snape.

"EXPELLIARMUS! STUPEFY!" I scream.

The later hits Snape in the chest and he falls to the ground.

"Uh-oh," I whisper and hear people murmuring.

I grab my bag and run out of the classroom and to the Black Lake.

And sit.

And cry.

"Has anyone seen Ginny?" I ask.

I see Ron looking at me, confused and Hermione looking at me knowingly.

"She dueled with Snape and then ran out of the classroom and then who knows where," Neville says from behind us.

"She's in sooooooo much trouble," Ron states.

"We need to go find her," I say.

"Ron and I will go Hogwarts, Harry, you go grounds," Hermione instructs.

I run out into the grounds. I walk around the front courtyard and then see a flaming mass of red hair.

I run to Ginny.

"Ginny," I gasp.

"Harry, don't. I know what I did was wrong, but please don't," she says to me.

"Look, Ginny you shouldn't have done that-"

"HARRY! You bloody well argued with that Umbridge woman last year!" she cries at me.

"Well, at least I didn't very nearly kill Snape!"

"SHUT UP HARRY!"

"MAKE ME GINERVA!"

She sighs and walks up to me.

"How?" she breaths.

"Ummm-"

And suddenly I have pressed my lips to hers.

A/N: HI! How is it? I hope it'a good. This is Part 1 by the way.

See ya and please review!

Ginny :)


	4. The Spell Part 2

Chapter 4

I pull away from her.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry."

I kiss her again.

"POTTER! WEASLEY!"

We both turn around and see Dumbledore running towards us.

"Miss Weasley, you are staying at Hogwarts, you will have detention every Saturday for a month."

Dumbledore walks away.

I grab Ginny's hand, and lead her to the castle.

A/N: I know it's really short but I realised that this story was gathering dust!

Please review!

Ginny :)


	5. BACK FOR YOU

BACK FOR YOU

Goddamn I miss Ginny.

Her red hair, her eyes, her face, the feel of her lips against mine.

_But every time you wake up_, _You're hearing me say_, _Goodbye_

__God, I hope she's okay.

"Hey mate. Thinking about Ginny again?" Ron asks me.

I nod.

"I know she misses you too," he says,

I nod again.

_Baby, you don't have to worry, I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you, Lately, I've been going crazy, I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

__God, I miss her.

And I'll be coming back for her.

A/N: HELLO THERE!

HAPPY NEW YEAR AND SUCH!

What do you think? Please tell me by reviews!

I know it's short but still.

Song: Back For You by One Direction.

Ginny :)


End file.
